The Hat
by snwbnny
Summary: [Oneshot][EdXWin] Ed takes a trip down memory lane. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I will never own FMA, for if I did, my name would be on the cover of the manga… Yay!**

**Summary:** One night, Ed can't sleep. So he decides to look through a dresser that has always been in the room that he and Al stayed in at the Rockbells, but never paid any attention to. Upon finding a hat, Edward takes a trip down memory lane. One-shot EdXWin

**A/N:** This is a part of my story Sofa, Hair, and Belly buttons. It can be found on sorry I can't get the link. My computer's being stuuuppiiid. -Beats it with stick- Anywaaays... For all my readers of that story, this is a small part from it. I am almost finished with it. I just need to make some minor adjustments and what not. So fear not! I thought that even though this is in another one of my stories, that I should make it a One-shot as well. I don't know… I'll probably edit it some, just so it fits as being a One-shot and not just a part of a chapter. But, if you like this, then so check out my other stories. Well, enjoy!

**xThe Hatx**

It was late, well, early. Around 3:15 AM to be exact. Edward Elric, a sixteen year old state Alchemist, walked over towards a dresser that he never really took notice in. His brother, Alphonse, was currently occupying another bed in the same room, sleeping. Well, sleeping as much as a suit of armor could. It was an ordinary dresser, white and had a few drawers with decorative handles. He never really cared much to look in it, that is, until tonight. It was rather strange, one minute he was tossing and turning in his sleep from a nightmare, the next, he was standing in front of a dresser, having the urge to open it.

He wasn't too sure of which drawer to open first, so he decided to go in order. Pulling the first one open, he noticed that it was full of shirts. A light blue one caught his eye in particular. It was the one that he wore whenever he came home. When he was recovering from docking or when he just felt like laying around. Why had he never looked in the drawers, if they held the clothes he wore in them? He asked himself, but just as quick as he thought up the question, he thought up the answer.

"Because Winry always lays out my clothes for me," Ed paused a minute before continuing his thoughts, "Just like mom used to." Thoughts of his mother caused him to slam the drawer shut as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Shoving all other thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind, Edward took a big breathe before opening the second drawer. Little did he know, that was the last one that he would be looking through. A slight gasp escaped his lips as he saw the contents in the drawer. The first thing that the alchemist noticed, was a small baseball hat. It was baby blue with a white trim. Picking up the hat, a sad smile spread across his face at the memory that the hat held in itself.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Winry! Winry! Look at this!"_

_A girl around the age of five with straw colored, chin length hair looked up from her activity of picking beautiful yellow daisies and noticed a boy with golden blonde hair with matching eyes sprinting towards her. The young girl stood up from her current sitting position and tilted her head to the side in slight confusion as to why her friend was calling her name out frantically. The young boy, who went by the name Edward Elric, Ed for short, stopped abruptly in front of his friend, Winry Rockbell, with a huge grin on his face. Winry soon followed Ed's lead and smiled brightly at the realization of what he was trying to show her._

_"Wow! Is that your hat?" Said the young Winry Rockbell as she analyzed her friend's new accessory._

_"Yup!" Ed stood up straight and tall, taking pride in his new hat._

_"Can I try it on, Ed? Pretty please?" Winry pleaded._

_"Hmmm…" Edward gripped his chin and looked as if he was deep in thought. "I dunno" he finally replied as he ran off, laughing._

_"Hey!" Winry yelled in hot pursuit of her friend._

_-Next Day-_

_Winry Rockbell hummed happily as she walked to the Elric's house. Today was the day they were all going to have a picnic. Well, that's what she thought anyway._

_Instead of being greeted by a picnic basket, a blanket, and two smiling boys, Winry was greeted by luggage and two not so happy boys, who were talking with their mother._

_"Don't worry, you two! We'll be back next week!" Their mother tried to cheer them up._

_"But, I don't wanna go!" The oldest of the two boys protested, "Me and Al were ganna have a picnic with Winry today!" That's when Winry decided to make her presence known._

_"What's going on? Where are you going?" she questioned, a look of confusion, disappointment, and worry apparent on her face. The two small boys and their mother turned their heads to see the young girl._

_"Well," their mom stood up, "I'm going to help your father finish packing. You boys need to finish packing as well, so don't take too long." Once she was gone, Edward adverted his attention back to the young girl that stood in front of him and his younger brother._

_"We're going away for a week." He stated bluntly. "So, we can't have a picnic today, or play." Upon hearing this, Winry's eyes watered up._

_"A whole entire week?" She choked out, "I don't want you to be gone for that long!" Alphonse turned his attention to the ground, not being able to stand seeing his friend sad. A couple minutes passed and nothing was said between the three friends. That is, until Edward broke the silence when he noticed that Winry was about to cry._

_"Here" Ed said, shoving his hat in Winry's face._

_"Huh?" The young girl looked at the hat with a questioning gaze._

_"You can have it." The oldest Elric brother looked away as a slight blush crept up on his cheeks, "Until we get back, I mean. You can borrow it until we get back." Winry's frown immediately faded into a heart warming smile as she took the hat and placed it on her head._

_"Edward! Alphonse! The voice of their mother echoed._

_"Well, we have to go now. But before we do, I want you to promise us something." He stated. "No matter where we go, or how long we are gone, you'll always wait for us."_

_Yes, Ed, I promise." She nodded, "I'll always wait for you, forever." Upon hearing her response, Ed and Al smiled before saying goodbye one last time and running back to their mother._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"And to think, she's still keeping that promise." Ed chuckled to himself as he set the hat back into the drawer. _'That was the vacation where Al tried to make me believe he could fly'_ he thought to himself as a picture of a younger Alphonse flapping his arms came to his mind.

----------------------------------

**A/N:** And that's it for now! If you want to read more, then by all means, read my other story! Lol. I'll try putting up my next chapter to Sofa, Hair, and Belly Buttons as soon as I can. But until then, I hope you enjoyed! ... The fourth opening song for Fullmetal Alchemist has been stuck in my head forever. It's called Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. lol

Edward: So, why haven't you been updating? Huh?

SnwBnny: Well, I've been sick. –Sniffle-

Edward: That's not reason!

SnwBnny: Ed, you are short.

Edward: YOU ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED MIDGET WHO YOU WANT TO STEP ON BUT CAN'T BECAUSE I AM TOO SMALL FOR YOU TO SEE?

SnwBnny: You!

Edward: -Claps hands and chases SnwBnny-

SnwBnny: Ahhhhhhhhhh!


End file.
